The present invention relates to an ultrasonic machine that supplies machining liquid to a tool mounted on an ultrasonic horn.
Conventionally, an ultrasonic machine rotates and ultrasonically vibrates a tool simultaneously to execute a boring operation. Machining liquid, ejected from the end of the tool, removes chips and cools the tool tip. The machining liquid is supplied to the tip of the tool through a bore formed in the tool and a liquid passage formed in the ultrasonic horn, which is connected to the bore.
One such related-art supply system includes a method of sealing the joint between a fixed side member that supplies machining liquid to a machining liquid passage of an ultrasonic horn from the outside and an oil passage by means of a small clearance. The oil passage is formed in a small space between a machining liquid supply unit for supplying the machining liquid from the outside and the ultrasonic horn. In accordance with this method, the machining liquid supply unit is not in contact with the ultrasonic horn so that ultrasonic vibration and high-speed rotation of the tool are not hampered by the friction occurring therebetween.
However, since the seal between the fixed side member and the ultrasonic horn is merely a clearance, the machining liquid sometimes leaks out therefrom. When high pressure is applied to the machining liquid, the leaking liquid spatters around the tool, obstructing a clear view of the tip of the tool.
Wherefore, an object of the present invention made to overcome the above-identified problem is to provide an ultrasonic machine in which machining liquid does not leak out between the machining liquid supply unit and the ultrasonic horn.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.